Through Me
by JC O'Bryan
Summary: Can anything get through Draco Malfoy?


**THROUGH ME**

No one was getting through him. He had his defenses up since the first time he stepped off the train. He treated people the way he was brought up to treat them. He was better than any of them. Their superior and he would prove it. Not even Potter and his wayward friends. Potter thought he was better because he was so famous. He knew he was far better than Potter. He knew it was only a matter of time before any of them realized how much better he truly was. Nothing was going to get through him.

" _Every subject it seems you are coming up short and against a Mudblood for that matter. How is she besting you?" Lucius asked his only son._

 _Draco wanted nothing more in this world than to be like the man towering over him at that very second. "She doesn't. Not in all subjects, Father. I'm far ahead of her in Potions and she can't even fly."_

 _Lucius cocked his eyebrow, bending at the waist, before grabbing his son by the cheeks roughly coming inches from his face only to tell him, "So, you can cook and fly? A nice little wife you'll make for someone, Draco." Pushing his son away from him he stormed from the room leaving his only son alone and humiliated._ Draco thought on the memory and remembered he only let his father's words set in for a mere moment. He had put his defenses back in place that day as well as he walked into the dining room for dinner never showing his pain. He would take the abuse but his father would never get through anymore.

Home is where you go to find peace from the crazy hormonal world around you. The place you go to get the things in your life in order. This no longer felt like home to him. Something changed. She got through the smallest of cracks he didn't even know he had exposed. She finally stood up to him. She was no longer someone to discount, he would, but now he knew not to let his guard down around her. She was smart, he would never lie about that, nor would he admit to anyone. She's still beneath him. She always will be. He'll show her and everyone that he will not be broken. She may try, his father may try, and even Potter, but he will not be broken through.

She saw him. She saw him broken and upset over his father. His whole life he wanted nothing more than to make his father proud of him. He wanted to be like him. He wanted to believe what his father told him about the world and the people in it were true. He needed his father's words to be true. He didn't see it that way anymore. Even his mother, who is devoted to his father, can see the cracks and flaws. She walked by and she heard the familiar "Mudblood" escape his lips. She never reacted. She never acknowledged him or his pain. He respected her for all that. She silently found another crack and came through.

He was going to die for failing in his task and having another finish it. This he was assured of. He was shown "mercy". Mercy from a madman is not mercy at all. He blocked the pain shooting through him; most of it anyway. He let enough through to please the Dark Lord. He took his merciful punishment and then some.

His parents knew he was lying. He didn't identify the three in front of him. They were who the Dark Lord wanted, well, one was. He didn't let the sight in front of him through. He blocked it even as he watched her body twist and her voice grow raw from screaming through her torture. They weren't getting through. They weren't breaking her. Then the occupants and the Manor exploded all around him. Then one second in all the madness came through and changed it all. He ran standing in front of his classmates. He locked eyes with his father while shouting at the top of his lungs without fear, "THROUGH ME, FATHER! GET THROUGH ME IF YOU WANT THEM!"

Here he sat now, on a beach, watching the wave's crash living a new reality where they had gotten through him. His defenses were down for the first time in years. Now what? Where do you go when everything you've ever known is gone? What do you do when your whole life is now in question? How did they get through him?


End file.
